Todo Puede Cambiar
by Asuky-chan
Summary: Como los Medeoradores hicieron de mil y una en Hogwarts y de como aparecio en sus vida el famoso Señor Tenebroso
1. Default Chapter

Todo Puede Cambiar  
  
Por Asuky  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts  
  
- Maldición, Peter. Te dije que buscaras luego una cabina-  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts había partido hacia poco tiempo del andén 9 y ¾ y todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas cabinas, excepto cuatro alumnos de 3° años. Mientras el mayor del grupo, un joven muy apuesto de cabellos largos negros le gritaba a otro, un poco gordo y bajo, los otros dos jóvenes miraban la escena divertidamente.  
  
-Vamos, Sirius. No te enojes tanto con él - Un joven de lentes y cabello revuelto se le acerco  
  
-Como no me voy a enojar, Jim, si le dije a Colagusano expresamente que nos encontrara una cabina y no permitiera que nadie entrará hasta que llegáramos nosotros- El otro personaje, un jovencito con los cabellos claros y una mirada muy dulce, sonríe y dijo:  
  
-Pero Canuto (o Padfoot, para las "amigas" jejeje), ¿no crees que la culpa fue tuya?  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿MÍ culpa? Oye Remus. ¿Por que dices eso?-  
  
-Porqué si tu no te hubieras atrasado, saludando a cada falda con pies que veías, hubiéramos alcanzado a tener una cabina y no tendríamos que compartirlo con nadie más-  
  
-Oye, no es mi culpa, ellas son las que me persiguen a mí!!-  
  
-Si claro y yo soy Godric Gryffindor- dijo James Potter  
  
-Pe.. pero encontré una cabina que esta casi... desocupada- dijo de repente Peter Pettigrew (maldito traidor!!) , haciendo que sus amigos giraran y le quedaran mirando  
  
-Y por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes- Sirius Black estaba ahora más enfadado, pero fue calmado por Remus Lupin.  
  
-Cálmate, al menos ya tenemos cabina. Aunque me asalta una duda. Peter ¿por qué dijiste que estaba casi vacío?  
  
-Ehhh... bueno hay una chiquilla, parece ser que recién ingresa a Hogwarts. Tiene el cabello de un rojo muy... - no alcanzo a terminar cuando James pregunto  
  
-¿Cabellos rojos?-  
  
Remus y Sirius le lanzaron una mirada divertida y luego comenzaron a reír, Padfoot mucho más alto que su amigo Moony.  
  
-¡Vaya! Es idea mía o te gustan las mujeres de cabellos rojizos, Cornamenta. Ja ja ja-  
  
Potter se puso rojo como un tomate y alegó:  
  
-Eso es mentira!!!-  
  
-Si si. Si a ti no te gusta la tal Evans, yo soy el mejor amigo de Snape- Continuo Sirius aun riéndose. Pero viendo la mirada asesina de James, corto por lo sano y cambio el tema, mientras de fondo, Remus se revolcaba de la risa.  
  
-Así que una niña tiene toda una cabina para ella sola. Chicos, vamos a saludarla- dijo casi perversamente Sirius a sus amigos, a los que no le quedo otra que asentir y acompañarlo.  
  
Caminaron a lo largo del tren hasta casi llegar al final, Pettigrew les indico la cabina donde se encontraba la pequeña. Antes de abrir la puerta escucharon una voz cantando:  
  
"Aozameta yoake no naka de Furi sosogu kanashii ryuushi Hito wa mina akumu ni yotte Genzou mo yogen mo nai  
  
Los cuatro chicos se quedaron como hipnotizados afuera de la cabina, escuchaban la voz extraña que sonaba tan dulce a la vez que tan triste. Aunque la voz se oía en un idioma extraño para los Merodeadores, ellos siguieron escuchando:  
  
"Shizuka ni nemutta anata no kizuato Inori no kotoba de iyasou Sekihi ni kizanda kotoba wo nando mo Kuri kaesu shi ga hoshi ni nari Asahi ni kiete yuku  
  
De pronto, y sin que los muchachos hicieran algo para evitarlo, la voz calló. Y en ese mismo instante también, se abrió la puerta de golpe, cayendo Sirius, James, Remus y finalmente Peter, unos encima del otro, dentro del compartimiento. Cuando al fin pudieron levantarse todos, después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para sacar a Pettigrew de arriba de ellos, se dieron cuenta de quien había cantado.  
  
La chiquilla, que como lo digo Colagusano, tenia un cabello largo y rojizo tomado en dos largas trenzas, los miraba medio sorprendida y medio asustada. Se encontraba sentada pegada a la ventana, los observaba con unos grandes ojos violetas, pero lo que llamó la atención a Sirius fue una pequeña muñeca de trapo que la jovencita tenia entre sus brazos, y que sujetaba cual si fuera un bebe delicado.  
  
El primero que habló, después de unos molestos minutos de silencio, fue Potter:  
  
-Hola. Disculpa que hayamos entrado así, pero... esto... estabas cantando tan bien que no nos atrevimos a interrumpirte- Se acerco y le tendió su mano- Mi nombre es James Potter, mucho gusto en conocerte-  
  
La joven miró un instante al joven frente a sus ojos y luego al resto de los muchachos, volviendo nuevamente a mira a James le dijo:  
  
-Ho... Hola. Mi nombre es Sak... -  
  
-¿Pero si no es grupo de los perdedores de Gryffindor?-  
  
Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa al oír la voz de una de las dos personas que estaban en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-Pero si son la pareja del año, Lucius "quiero a mi papi" Malfoy y nada menos que Severus "serpiente venenosa" Snape- Sirius se dio vuelta lentamente y los encaró, lo mismo hicieron los demás, mientras la jovencita los miraba tratando de comprender- Supongo que han venido porque nos quieren invitar a su matrimonio, ¿o no?-.  
  
Lucius cerró enérgicamente los puños como queriendo pelear, pero fue detenido por Snape, quien le dijo:  
  
-Vamos- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.  
  
Lucius miro a su compañero y sonrío  
  
-Tienes razón. Vamonos antes que la peste de los "sangre sucia" nos toque- Sonrió aun mas al notar el efecto de sus palabras en el grupo. Sirius estaba ya sacando su varita y James empuñaba sus puños, cuando escucharon:  
  
-Si van a pelear, por favor, háganlo afuera- La joven los miró un momento y luego giro su rostro hacia la ventana.  
  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Oye mocosa, no deberías meterte en "conversaciones" de "a-dul-tos"- Luego de decirlo Malfoy se encamino hacia su respectivo compartimiento seguido de cerca por Severus- Nos vemos en el colegio "Per-de-do-res".  
  
Cuando hubieran desaparecido de la vista de todos, Lupin cerró la puerta de la cabina y se sentó junto a los demás, que ya se habían acomodados cerca de la niña. James se sentó frente a ella, seguido de Sirius. Remus, acomodándose a un lado, mientras Peter se sentaba en el espacio sobrante al lado de Moony, este último pregunto:  
  
-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?- cuando la pelirroja volteo para verlo, él continuó- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, el que esta aqui al lado mío es Peter Pettigrew, ya James se presentó y el último es Sirius Black-  
  
La joven los observó uno por uno mientras eran presentados, y su vista se fijo en Canuto. Luego de lo que pareció un minuto, hablo:  
  
-Como les decía, mi nombre es Sakura Wallace* y este es mi primer año en Hogwarts-  
  
-¿Sakura? ¿Es un nombre extranjero?- preguntó Jim  
  
-Sí. Yo soy japonesa. Mi madre también era de Japón y mi padre es de aquí, de Inglaterra. Mi nombre significa "pétalos de cerezo"*.  
  
-Por eso no podíamos entender tu canción- dijo Sirius, aún observando la muñeca, que ahora parecía estar feliz sentada en las piernas de Sakura  
  
-Mhh... ¿si quieren se las puedo traducir?- Su voz tímida hizo que Canuto levantara la vista a sus ojos, lo que puso un poco más nerviosa a la niña- Claro, sólo si les interesa-  
  
-Por supuesto que nos encantaría. ¿Verdad chicos?- Lupin los miró a todos buscando su aprobación, la que consiguió con gran éxito.  
  
Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, luego miró hacia las grandes planicies que se mostraban a través del cristal de la ventana y suspiró  
  
"En el resplandeciente amanecer  
La tristeza llueve incesantemente  
Estamos borrachos de pesadillas  
Sin sueños ni esperanza para el futuro"  
  
Tus cicatrices duermen tranquilas  
Aquietadas por palabras de plegarias  
Leo el epitafio tallado  
Con la esperanza de que las estrellas oirán  
Pero desaparecen con la mañana"  
  
-Es muy triste- dijo Peter, luego de que Sakura terminará de traducirles el trozo de canción.  
  
Luego de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, tocaron a la puerta sobresaltándolos a todos.  
  
-Hasta que por fin los encontré- La joven, de un cabello rojizo oscuro, continúo- Acaso no saben que dentro de 5 minutos llegaremos a Hogwarts, deberían ponerse sus uniformes, si no quieren que la profesora McGonagal les quite punto a Gryffindor antes de empezar el año porque USTEDES llegan tarde a la ceremonia de selección-Y dando un gran portazo, se fue, dejando a los Merodeadores con la boca abierta por la rapidez del aviso  
  
-Acaso esa niña no respira- Dijo James cuando pudo recobrar el habla  
  
-Tu deberías saberlo- Le respondió burlonamente Sirius  
  
-Ya vas a empezar Canuto- Cornamenta se empezó a enojar mientras todos se levantaban para ir a cambiarse (recuerden que estaban con Sakura y vestirse delante de ella no era muy educado, aunque yo no me hubiera enojado ^///^ )  
  
Antes de salir, Sirius miro a la jovencita un momento y le dijo:  
  
-Espero que quedes en Gryffindor, por que presiento que seremos muy buenos amigos- y diciendo esto se retiro junto a los demás Merodeadores.  
  
-Me encantaría- contesto Sakura cuando ya los jóvenes se habían retirado, y agregó- ¿y a ti que te parece, Diana?  
  
La muñeca que estaba en sus brazos pareció sonreír, y la joven se sintió contenta  
  
-Bien, entonces entraremos a Gryffindor, y aprovecharemos de darle una sorpresa al abuelo- y aún con la sonrisa en los labios, la pequeña aprendiz de bruja comenzó a vestirse para enfrentar su nuevo futuro.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Sólo puedo esperar que les guste este fic, aunque ya tengo ideada la historia, aún me falta precisar como llegaré al final.  
  
La canción que canta Sakura se llama "Ephitafio" y es del grupo "Weib Kreus" de J-pop.  
  
El nombre de Sakura lo saque de la serie de anime "Sakura Card Captor" y el apellido "Wallace" de la película "Corazón Valiente"  
  
Espero que les guste, y como ya sabrán, para dejarme un rewierd solo tienen que presionar el botoncito de abajo que dice "Submit", ese de abajo... no el otro... ese justamente.  
  
Muchas gracias,  
  
Asuky-chan  
  
PD.: ¿Que tan frió puede llegar a ser Snape? Ya saben como averiguarlo 


	2. 2 La Selección

Todo Puede Cambiar  
  
Por Asuky  
  
Capitulo 2:  
  
La Selección  
  
Lluvia. Incansable cae atravesando la tranquilidad de la noche.  
  
El brillo de una pequeña lámpara de aceite es la única iluminación de un modesto dormitorio de niñas en la Casa de la Caridad de Sta. Ana, ubicado en las afueras de la gran ciudad de New York. Bajo esta mínima luz una pequeña niña rubia observaba admirada el delicado trabajo que hacia su compañera de habitación, un poco mayor que ella.  
  
-¿Y será para mí? – preguntó la pequeña  
  
-Si, y tu podrás bautizarla otorgándole un nombre – contesto la joven mientras cosía con destreza aprendida en sus pocos años, una hermosa muñeca de cabellos rubios.  
  
-Que se llame como tú, Sakura –  
  
-No. Ni siquiera se parece a mí. Mejor llamémosla Diana, ¿qué te parece?- La joven levanto ya la muñeca terminada y se la entrego a su nueva dueña, quien exclamó orgullosa:  
  
-Siiii. Suena muy lindo. ¿Ya la terminaste, hermana?- al ver el gesto afirmativo que Sakura hacia con su cabeza, la niña sonrío y miro su nuevo juguete- es igual que mi mamá.  
  
-Mmm yo la encuentro muy parecida a ti. Lo que significa que eres una copia idéntica que tu querida madre, Maya.  
  
-¿Tú crees que mi mami estaría orgu--?  
  
En ese momento se escucharon pasos apresurados subiendo por la pequeña escalera. Las dos niñas se apresuraron a esconder los trozos de géneros e hilos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, por que si los encontraban con ellos, esta vez del castigo no se salvarían. Cuando justo Maya colocó su muñeca detrás de unos sacos de carbón que estaban en un rincón de la habitación, la puerta se abrió con un gran estrépito.  
  
-Así que aqui estaban. De esta no te salvaras pequeña oriental...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aunque culpo al tiempo que anunciaba la llegada del otoño, ella sabia cual era la verdadera razón. Sus recuerdos, esos que nadie en su nueva escuela tendría que saber.  
  
-Muy bien, los de primer año por aquí.- se giró hacia donde escuchó la voz y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre tan grande como un elefante y con el pelo y la barba cubriéndole casi completamente la cara, solo dejando ver un poco más que su par de ojos color azabache – Los de primer año acompáñenme.  
  
Recordó lo que le dijo su abuelo: "tienes que seguir a Rubeus hacia el castillo. Y no te preocupes, lo reconocerás al instante". Su abuelo, que extraño, después de haberse hecho la idea que estaba totalmente sola en el mundo, en el momento que más necesito a alguien, aparece su abuelo.  
  
Aunque al principio siempre se mantuvo distante de todo el mundo, excepto de Maya, ese anciano de larga barba blanca supo ganarse el afecto y respeto de la pequeña en apenas tres meses, y a pesar de algunas veces desear que hubiera llegado mucho antes o simplemente no aparecer nunca, al fin supo asimilar que no estaría sola nunca más, y eso, le llenaba de esperanza el corazón.  
  
Sakura se liberó rápidamente de estos pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde ya se agrupaba el pequeño grupo.  
  
-Ahora empieza mi verdadera aventura, ¿y tú estarás conmigo?, nee, Maya- chan.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Señor Black, ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?-  
  
La profesora Mcgonogall, quien era la mano derecha del director y cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor, apareció justo para ver como se repartían golpes Severus Snape, alumno de tercer año de la casa de Slytherin, y Sirius Black. Viendo de pasada los espectadores, Lucius Malfoy y el resto de los merodeadores.  
  
Los dos pugilistas detuvieron inmediatamente su pelea. Snape, con una cortada en la ceja derecha y los labios rojos, estaba en el suelo, mientras que Sirius, que estaba encima de él ( yaoi yaoi yaoi), tenia un ojo que muy pronto se le iba a inflamar igual que una bludger, los nudillos de las manos raspados y un diente en el suelo. Al oír la voz de la terrible profesora, supieron de inmediato que estaban en serios líos.  
  
-Muy bien, estoy esperando una explicación- la pregunta iba dirigida a todos por igual.  
  
-Pues vera, profesora Mcgonogall- comenzó a decir James, y después de mirar altercadamente a Sirius y Severus continuó- Sólo estábamos practicando.  
  
-Practicando para que, si se puede saber- claro que no creía nada de lo que decían, pero quiso saber que inventarían esta vez para liberarse del castigo.  
  
-Pues... bueno... partidos de quiddith- vio como Remus se tomaba la cabeza con una mano y Sirius ponía cara de "que demonios estas diciendo"- vera, profesora. Como usted sabe, los últimos partidos han estado demasiado desastrosos, ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
La maestra, con una mueca en el rostro, no pudo evitar recordar el fatídico partido final entre Gryffindor-Slytherin del año anterior. Aparte de los famosos troncones entre los jugadores de ambos equipos, donde más de alguno tuvo que pasar en la enfermería mas de una semana con tubérculos creciendo por los brazos o simplemente con todo el cuerpo trizado, y después de jugar por más de 3 extensas hora, Gryffindor iba a la cabeza por 200 puntos contra 51, cuando Potter encontró la snitch. Lanzándose como flecha hacia ella logro acortar rápidamente la distancia que lo alejaba de su trofeo, pero quiso la desventura (o un hechizo muy bien hecho dijeron los Gryffindor después del partido) que justo cuando iba ha alcanzar a la pequeña pelota voladora, las dos bludger loca que estaban en el juego se dirigieran directamente a él, golpeándole una en el estomago y otra en la mejilla derecha, botándolo de la escoba mientras Malfoy, quién era el buscador de Slytherin, atrapaba tranquilamente la snitch y con eso ganaban el partido por la diferencia de un punto.  
  
Con un estremecimiento, la profesora Mcgonogall hizo un esfuerzo para olvidar la sonrisita ridícula del profesor Maxwell, jefe de la casa de las serpientes, que le daba cada vez que la veía. Luego miro a los jóvenes y les pregunto:  
  
-¿Y por eso se están agarrando a golpes en pleno pasillo, quince minutos antes que empiece el banquete de selección?-  
  
-Ehhh... pues...- James no sabia que responder ahora, aparte de la mirada de "cuida lo que vas a decir o anda despidiéndote de tu vida" que sus amigos le daban, estaba seguro que la profesora no le creía nada de lo que había dicho.  
  
-Muy bien, por esta vez sólo le descontare 10 puntos a cada casa- Al sentir el suspiro de relajación de James, agregó:-Y ya que el señor Potter es tan bueno contando historias, para la primera clase de Transformaciones conmigo, deberá tener escrito una interesante historia de 30 metros de largo, claro inventada por usted.-James iba a hablar, pero la profesora continuó- Y la va a leer frente a toda la sala.  
  
El chico quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión, "30 metros de largo, y leerla frente a toda la sala, noooooooooooo". James entro en un estado de shock, y así se lo llevaron Remus y Sirius al gran comedor seguidos por Peter. Por otro lado Lucius ayudo a Severus a levantarse del suelo y, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, también se dirigieron para ver la selección de los alumnos nuevos.  
  
-¿Ahora que más podría pasar?- preguntó Sirius  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Trombell, Tuppence-  
  
Una jovencita de cabellos color ébano, subió a la silla donde se encontraba el gran sombrero seleccionador. En el instante que la profesora Mcgonogall colocó el sombrero en su cabeza, este dijo:  
  
-¡¡Gryffindor!!-  
  
Llena de felicidad, Tuppence se dirigió a su nueva casa junto con sus compañeros, quienes aplaudían con emoción. Ahora sólo quedaba una persona, una joven de cabellos rojizos y expresión serena. James y compañía la reconocieron inmediatamente.  
  
-Hemos terminado con la selección de los primeros años. Si lo han notado, todavía queda una persona, ella a llegado de traslado desde un colegio de Japón. Ingresará en tercer año de la casa seleccionada.-Hubo murmullos por todo el comedor, algunos curiosos por la clase de hechizos que enseñan en otros lados, otros esperanzados por tener una alumna extranjera como compañera de clases, y otros diciendo que ahora en Hogwarts admiten a cualquier extraño.  
  
-Wallace, Sakura-  
  
Había estado tranquila mientras pasaban el lago, incluso cuando la profesora los había recibido en la escalera permaneció serena. Pero ahora sentía unas pequeñas cosquillas en el estomago, iba a ser elegida para una casa donde iba a pasar sus próximos años estudiando, riendo, llorando, y compartiendo con amigos. Quería que su abuelo estuviera orgulloso de ella, para eso debía olvidar quien era y todo su pasado, pero algo nunca olvidaría, la hermosa sonrisa de su pequeña hermana Maya.  
  
Con paso lento pero seguro, avanzó hacia el banquillo, bajo un cielo mágico estrellado donde se podía ver la luna en total perfección. Se sentó en la silla y vio como colocaban el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar una voz que le decía:  
  
-"Vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aqui. Se nota que tienes grandes poderes aún por desarrollar, Slytherin sería lo mejor para ti"- le dijo el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-"Quiero ser de Gryffindor"- le contestó con la mente Sakura.  
  
-"Hmmmm. ¿Por qué?"  
  
-Por qué mi abuelo y mi madre fueron de allí, y no quiero defraudar a ninguno de los dos.-  
  
-Tienes coraje, eso es algo bueno, pero muy peligroso si no lo controlas- hubo una pausa que hizo que Sakura se pusiera un poco más nerviosa, pero después, a todo el salón, el sombrero dijo:-¡¡Gryffindor!!  
  
-"Gracias"- fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes que le sacaran el sombrero y se dirigiera a su mesa, mientras era aplaudida por toda la casa. Al llegar vio a los jóvenes que conoció en el tren, y se sentó al lado de Remus.  
  
-¡Qué bueno que hayas quedado en nuestra casa!- exclamó James con sinceridad sonriéndole.  
  
-Gracias- fue su única respuesta.  
  
Mcgonogall, después de haberse llevado el sombrero seleccionador y el banquillo, se sentó en la mesa de los profesores y pidió silencio. El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumblendore se dispuso a hablar:  
  
-¡Queridos míos! Sean bienvenidos a otro año más de estudio en este colegio. Pero como todos pensamos y escuchamos mejor con el estomago lleno (en este momento se escucho un gruñido proveniente de la mesa de profesores, quienes miraron sorprendidos al director), ^///^ mil disculpas, y ahora ¡Que empiece el banquete!- en ese momento, en las 5 mesas aparecieron los más apetitosos y ricos manjares que uno se pueda imaginar, haciendo que todos olvidaran el "rugidito" de Dumblendore y se dispusieran a comer.  
  
^-^ 15 minutos después o "cuando ya el sonido de las conversaciones estudiantiles se hacia insoportables"  
  
-¡Mis queridos alumnos! Mañana empieza otro año de estudio, como les decía anteriormente, y para empezar bien les voy a recordar una pequeñas cosillas- El director miró a todos los alumnos y continuó- El Bosque queda totalmente prohibido a todos los alumnos a menos que quieran sufrir una muerte dolorosa- miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, especialmente a 4 de sus más "revoltosos" alumnos- En el despacho de nuestro nuevo celador, el señor Filch- todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, donde se encontraba una persona de aspecto severo (igual que ahora, sin ningún cambio)- encontraran las nueva lista de materiales y elementos prohibidos en el colegio, espero que lo respeten esta vez- su mirada se volvió a posar en los merodeadores, pero también la dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin- Ahora, podéis ir a vuestras respectivas casas y que tengan un feliz año- Diciendo esto, los Prefectos de cada casa llamaron sus alumnos de primer año.  
  
-Los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor por aquí.- El prefecto iba a la cabeza de la pequeña fila de alumnos que avanzaban hacia los corredores, pero Sakura quedo junto a sus nuevos amigos.  
  
-Así que vienes de Japón, vaya, aunque hablas muy bien nuestro idioma- Remus se levanto junto a los otros para dirigirse a la sala común.  
  
-Estuve algunos años en Estados Unidos.- No quería hablar de ese tema, le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos, especialmente del orfanato.  
  
-Hmmmm- Remus sintió la incomodidad de Sakura y no siguió preguntando.  
  
Cuando caminaban por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor (sin que James olvidará enseñarle a Sakura el peldaño que desaparecía), Peter le pregunto a la joven:  
  
-¿Pero por que viniste a Hogwarts siendo que tanto en EE.UU. como en Japón hay escuelas de magia...?-  
  
- o_O – Todos se detuvieron en el acto y miraron sorprendido a Peter (excepto Sakura).- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- James no salía de su asombro. Miro a Sirius y le pregunto:-¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?-  
  
-O no, nos han cambiado a Colagusano T-T – Black y James se acercaron rápidamente a Peter, revisándolo por aquí y por allá y murmurando cosas como "será la poción multijugos", "esto debe ser una broma de Malfoy y Snape". Mientras que Remus y Sakura los miraban con una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
- ^ ^U ¿Por qué...?-  
  
-Mejor no preguntes, Sakura, ellos son siempre así ^ ^U lamentablemente- Remus dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia su destino, seguido por la joven estudiante, que trataba de no reírse.  
  
-¿Tú crees que Colagusano este, por fin, usando sus neuronas?- la frase de James fue dicha tan seriamente, que cualquiera pensaría que están hablando de un caso científico muy importante.  
  
-Dos cosas, Cornamenta. Primero, sólo tiene una neurona, y segundo, esa neurona la ve estrenar el día de las EXTASIS... creo. – después de los que parecieron unos minutos, los dos (James y Sirius) se revolcaban de la risa en el suelo junto a un Peter totalmente impactado.  
  
-Estos dos nunca cambiaran, hmmmm- Colagusano siguió el recorrido que hace unos pocos minutos hizo Remus y se alejo de los chicos.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
-¡Auch! Ten más cuidado-  
  
-Agradece que te estoy curando, Severus- Lucius siguió con su labor limpiándole la ceja.  
  
-Hmmmm- fue su única respuesta  
  
-Además, esos estúpidos Gryffindors pagaran lo que te hicieron, mi querido compañero.  
  
Severus alzo la vista hacia su interlocutor y levanto una ceja, (la ceja buena).  
  
-¿Acaso ya le preparaste una bienvenida?- Al ver el gesto afirmativo de Lucius, continuo- Me sorprendes, Malfoy. ¿Quién te ayudo esta vez?- Ya terminada su labor, mientras recogía los artículos ocupados, Lucius le respondió:  
  
-Eso, Severus, es un gran secreto- y guiñándole un ojo, se aparto de él, dirigiéndose hacia las afueras del salón de Slytherin- Pero si quieres divertirte un rato, es mejor que me acompañes.-  
  
-Perfecto- diciendo esto, ambas serpientes se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, con una GRAN sonrisa en sus rostros.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Avances próximo capitulo:  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
Creo que no haré avances.  
  
(Los Fans en masa rugen molestos)  
  
Esta bien. Vaya, así por la buenas si.  
  
- ¡O no, he creado un monstruo! – Sirius sale corriendo ante la cara de perplejidad de todo el comedor.  
  
-¿Tú crees que estará bien?- Sakura le pregunta a Remus.  
  
-¿Quién, Sirius o SU CREACIÓN?- con una risa muy mal disimulada, se dispone a seguir a su compañero.  
  
Y bien, ¿que les a parecido este 2° capitulo?. Se que me he demorado más de la cuenta, pero es que estaba bloqueada con este fics, ahora esperar cuando termine el 3° :P  
  
Si he cometido algún error en los nombre, por favor discúlpenme, en este momento no tengo ningún libro en mi mano, mis amigas me los han pedido (T-T devuélvamelos por favorrrrrr).  
  
Cualquier duda, consulta, bombas, etc. Dejen un rewierd, no cuesta casi nada. Y me harían TAAAAAAAn feliz Y-Y.  
  
Saludos  
  
Asuky-chan  
  
PD.: ¿Ustedes creen que si fuera dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter, estaría aquí escribiendo esto? ¿Si fuera Rowling creen, por un milésima de segundo, que hubiera matado a Sirius? 


End file.
